A Lethal Cold
by IrrlandAlmondd
Summary: Martin Riggs is not having a good day. He wakes up late, there's no active cases, and he's sick. Murtaugh and Leo have to step up and take care of the stubborn, younger detective because he surely won't take care of himself. Sick Riggs. Road rage. Sam. Sleeping in. Cell phones. Caring Murtaugh. Leo's chattering. Family.
1. Chapter 1

One Shot Fan fiction

Lethal Weapon

Hurt/Comfort and Friendship

 **Summary:** Martin Riggs, a young detective, is sick and stubborn, leaving Roger Murtaugh, his older partner, scrambling to pick up the pieces. Also with a dash of Leo, thrown in to make things more interesting.

 **Warning:** Mild Swearing, and I mean MILD. Couple uses of "crap."

Also there is a scene of using the phone while driving. I DON'T SUPPORT THAT. PLEASE DON'T TEXT AND DRIVE. STAY SAFE.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters and make no money off of these stories.

 **Things to Note:** Italics are either emphasized words, thoughts of the characters, or the person on the other side of the phone.

 **A/N:** I'm working on a long Teen Wolf Story about Stiles turning into a Were-leopard. Also on some other Steve  & Bucky stories.

*Please leave comments and suggestions for stories. All are read and appreciated!

* * *

 **A Lethal Cold**

Martin Riggs rolled over and let out a gruesome cough that rattled his frame and left him breathless. He felt downright _horrible_. His throat felt like a cat had used it as a scratchboard, his head was pounding harder than the floor of a dance club, and he just _ached, everywhere._

Martin coughed again and glanced up at his bedside clock. 9:36 A.M. _OH CRAP! I'm late!_ Martin quickly threw his covers off of him and jumped out of bed. _Woah._ He leaned back on the bed and tried to fight off the wave of dizziness that rushed over him, he'd moved too fast.

Once he stopped seeing black spots dancing across his vision, he stood up slower than before and made his way to the bathroom. As quick as he was physically able, he rushed through his morning routine and came back out grabbing some clothes. He threw on his favorite red shirt, fastened his blue jeans, and tied his shoes, before snatching his phone, Beretta, some extra clips, and his badge. He made sure to grab his coat—maybe that'd stop the relentless chills wracking his body— and gave Sam some food before giving him a quick goodbye, then locked the door to his trailer behind him.

He hopped in his truck and speed off towards the police department, hoping he would overcome this illness that seems to have crept on him overnight and caused him to oversleep for the first time in _years_ , also leaving him disoriented and physically exhausted even though he'd just woken up.

Maybe we'll have a new case that'll take my mind off of this sudden cold…

* * *

The Following chapters are longer. (First time trying out chapters)


	2. Chapter 2

Roger Murtaugh was officially worried, he was seriously considering going to his partner's house and making sure he wasn't targeted in his sleep or something. Only Riggs would manage something like that—getting into trouble when he's _just_ sleeping.

His partner is two hours late, without giving him a heads-up first. Which was almost unheard of happening, Riggs was _never_ late, especially because of something as trivial as sleeping in. No, if his younger partner was late that means he's either hurt, dying, or chasing after some criminal that pissed him off. But nothing has come across the scanners like that yet, so the last option is out. Maybe I'll just call him, hopefully he won't think I'm too overbearing, wouldn't want to upset his partner too early in the day.

See, his partner was _really_ young compared to him. Roger Murtaugh just turned 50 around 6 months ago, he's even considered a veteran cop, but Martin Riggs, his partner, had to be no _more_ than 30 years old, basically a kid next to Roger. A very experienced and crazed kid no less. So as a result, he always feels like he needs to watch out for Martin, when he's able to keep up. He's already constantly pulling the kid out of danger and trying to convince him to come home with him most nights so he can eat some home cooked meals, especially when he's looking more on the thin side.

The kid just can't keep out of trouble, leading Murtaugh to go out of his mind with worry, as usual, but this time was different. He had this _feeling_ in the pit of his stomach; it was gnawing at him, working on his nerves. Roger pulled out his new high-tech cellphone that he didn't fully know how to work yet and dialed his partner's number.

A cough greeted Murtaugh's ears, followed by a guttural _Hello?_

"Martin? Where are you? You haven't killed anyone yet have you?" he barked out, concerned for his friend.

 _"No I haven't killed anyone yet. Jeez, I'm on my way to the station. I was—_

Murtaugh listened as coughing fit took over his partner, cutting of his explanation and probably random excuse to why he was late.

"Kid, you okay? You sound horrible," he deducted, rubbing the back of his hand across his forehead.

 _"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just—my alarm is broken, so I just overslept on accident,"_ Martin tried to explain, hugging the phone in between his ear and shoulder, while driving towards the station.

"Oh really? And how did you manage break your alarm clock?" Murtaugh asked sarcastically, looking up as, their boisterous friend, Leo came through the doors.

 _"Oh you know…Sam gets riled up sometimes—_

Once again Riggs excuse was cut off by another bout of coughs, knocking the phone from its delicate hold between his ear and shoulder and falling to the floor in between his feet as he coughed into his elbow.

"Riggs? Riggs? Ey, Martin?" Murtaugh called into the phone. Leo came up in front of him looking worriedly at him.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Leo asked.

Meanwhile, Riggs was blindly reaching down for his phone while simultaneously trying not to crash into the nearest building. "Crap," he shouted as he swerved to avoid hitting a crazy driver, who in turn honked and flipped him off. "YEAH WHATEVER! I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU! Give you a ticket so high you won't be able to jump to see it," Riggs yelled out his open window to the rude driver.

Finally his fingers grasped the phone and he pulled it up to his ear, " _I'm good. Sorry. This jerk off just cut me off! And then had the balls to flip me off! …"_ He yelled, finally turning into the station's parking lot.

"Jeez Riggs, you scared me half to death and you know I was half way there already," Murtaugh breathed a sigh of relief, "He's okay, Leo."

"What do you mean he's okay? What even happened?" Leo exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. Leo turned to a nearby detective, "Do you know what's happening here?" he asked. The guy just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, not getting in the middle of the two top detectives' business.

Ignoring Leo, Murtaugh plowed on, "How far away are you?"

 _"I just pulled into the parking lot, calm down, I'm not dying—not yet anyways. And especially not on the way to the station, there's gotta be a better way to die than that."_ Riggs reassured with a small smile as he shut off his truck and got out.

"What the heck is going on?" Leo hollered, drawing a few stares from nearby officers.

"Riggs is being an idiot, again." Murtaugh clarified shaking his head.

 _"I'm being an idiot? We'll I'm sorry I'm such an inconvenience for you—"_ Riggs coughed again before continuing in a horse voice _, "Why is Leo there anyway?"_

"Yeah, Leo, why are you here? Did you need something?" Murtaugh turned to his shorter friend.

"Do I need something?" Leo echoed sarcastically, "I couldn't just come in to say hello to my two favorite detectives?"

As Murtaugh's pointed look, Leo relented. "Okay, okay, okay, I wanted to see what you guys were up to and if I could help with anything. You know, as a thank you for everything you did for me."

Just as Roger was about to reply, when a loud coughing came from behind him cutting him off. He quickly turned around and came face to face with Riggs, who looked like death warmed over. Riggs looked absolutely exhausted and about to pass out any minute; he was pale and shaking even though he was wearing jeans, a long-sleeved shirt no doubt, and a coat to top it off. Martin Riggs, the young and slightly crazed sergeant, was _sick._

"What did I miss?" Martin voiced, voice gruff and scratchy.

"Whoa, what happened to you, kid?" Murtaugh asked putting a hand on Martin's shoulder and leading him over to his desk chair.

"Yeah, you're not looking so good Riggs," Leo interjected, shuffling around the two partners

"I'm just tired, I'll be fine," Riggs tried and failed to reassure his friends.

"No, you're more than tired. You look sick. Did you take anything?" Murtaugh stared down at him concerned as Riggs wiped a hand down his face, wiping off a thin film of sweat that'd appeared from his trek from the car to his desk.

"I didn't have anything to take. My weekly trip to the store is about… a week overdue," Riggs muttered quickly confirming his explanation by glancing at the calendar on his desk, and then looked up at his older partner and friend with tired eyes.

"It's a slow day, I'm going to tell the Captain that we're taking the rest of the day off. You're obviously sick and you need to rest," Murtaugh insisted, already heading in the direction of their boss's office.

"I really don't need—" Riggs tried to argued, but was cut off once again by another harsh coughing fit. He jumped up of out his chair and grabbed onto his partner's shoulder, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

"Come on Rogs! I'm fine. You said it was a slow day, so it'll probably just be desk work today anyway!" Riggs argued, turning his partner around to face him.

"Murtaugh huffed, seeing the determination in his partner's eyes, "Fine. But if you get worse, we are calling it a day and going home."

Riggs' mouth tugged up at the side, "Great, sounds like a deal." He went back to his desk, plopping down in his seat.

"So, Leo. What brings you to the lovely police department?" Riggs turned his attention towards his other friend, who stood there somewhat uncomfortable.

"Well I was just dropping by to see if I could do anything for you guys," Leo explained, sitting down in a vacant chair.

"Oh yeah—could you grab me a coffee?" Riggs coughed out, snagging a pen and starting on his paperwork.

"Oh me too," Murtaugh added, starting in on his own paperwork.

"Okay, okay, okay anything else you highnesses?" Leo questioned sarcastically getting up from his sat

"Well, now that you mention it—"

"No one, okay good. Jeez, no one can take a joke around here," Leo muttered and made his way to the coffee machine. At his mutterings, Riggs and Murtaugh just shared a grin before turning back to their own work.


	3. Chapter 3

Murtaugh looked up again at his partner, who was coughing again for what seemed to be the billionth time in the past couple hours. The coughing fits had gotten more frequent, and Riggs had already gone through a couple cups of coffee and several glasses of water; he'd cut him off early because any more coffee would make him too jittery and he was _not_ going to deal with an energetic and sick Martin today.

"What?"

"Huh?" Leo asked, glancing up at the two partners before continuing to sort out papers, knowing it wasn't his place to interrupt the two partner's quarrel that was building.

Murtaugh glanced up at the question, "What?"

"I asked you first."

"What, _what_?" Murtaugh asked, officially confused.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Riggs clarified, staring directly at his partner, slightly annoyed.

"No reason," he shook his head, "You sure you're not ready to go home? We're not going to finish all this paperwork today anyway. Might as well cut it off now and finish the rest on Monday," Murtaugh offered trying to convince his partner, who looked ready to fall asleep at his desk.

"I'm good."

Steadily over the past couple of hours, Martin's been moving his head down on the desk and fighting to stay awake. First he rested his head on his hand, then his arm, and now it was resting on his desk all while efficiently and legibly filling out case reports. Even _Leo_ has noticed and has been casting glances of his own towards his stubborn, younger friend.

"Come on man, you look exhausted. Paperwork isn't _that_ important," Murtaugh argued, knowing he got his partner on the last part.

Riggs huffed and rubbed his eyes trying to ebb his incessant headache, "Fine."

"Good. I'll inform the Captain," Roger pleased with himself, stood up and made his way into their boss's office to explain the situation.

Riggs piled up all the reports he finished and pushed them to the side, as Leo stood up and began rambling, letting out anything and everything he's held in for the past few hours.

By the time Murtuagh convinced the Captain to let him and his partner have the rest of the day off, which didn't take a lot of arguing after he looked out of his office window and saw the condition Riggs was in and also since it's Friday, Riggs was beginning to loose the battle with his patience and the headache that's been brewing.

His temple was pounding, leaving him slightly nauseous, especially since Leo wouldn't shut up and the department was producing a steady stream of noise. Riggs covered his eyes with his hand and tried to bloke out Leo's incessant chatter.

He groaned, causing Leo to get off track from his random story and turn his focus on the young detective. "Riggs? Hey, you okay? Hey, hey, hey kid? Are you okay?"

Riggs groaned louder this time, "Leo, shut up. Gosh, I have a massive headache, and you're not helping."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, okay. You want some aspirin or something? I think I can find some aspirin around here somewhere," Leo rambled moving back and forth in front of Riggs, making Riggs even more nauseous.

Murtaugh came over to the pair, sensing the increasing amount of tension. "Okay, let's go."

Suddenly, loud shouts and peals of laughter came from some rowdy cops making a bet to the left of them, causing Murtaugh and Leo to flinch and chuckle at the cops' antics afterward. That was the sound that pushed Riggs over the edge.

Riggs quickly stood up and sprinted to the bathroom, barley making it to a toilet before everything in his stomach made a reappearance. Murtaugh and Leo ran after their young friend, hearing the sounds coming from one of the many stalls.

"Riggs? Hey kid, you okay?" Murtaugh asked in the tone he normally uses for his kids when they're not feeling well.

Martin rested his head and back on the side of the stall and sat there catching his breath, he felt another tickling in his throat causing him to cough again. "Um…not so much," he answered, arms curling around his sore abdomen.

"You ready to go home now?" Murtaugh questioned moving towards the open stall, seeing his partner sitting on the floor, only thing keeping him up seemed to be the stall wall. Leo just stood back, making sure no one came in the restroom and interrupted them.

"Yeah…let's go," Riggs reached out his hands for a hold to pull himself up with, and grasped the hand offered to him by his older partner.

Murtaugh pulled Riggs up and steadied him when he stumbled off balance, "Woah there partner. Let's get you home before you pass out on us."

The three of them made their way out of the station and to Roger's car. "Wait, wait, wait what about my truck? I can't just—leave it here," Riggs argued, coughing in the middle of his argument, causing Roger and Leo to share a brief look.

"Leo can get it and meet us back at my house," Murtaughed proposed, opening the door and gently shoving his younger partner into the passenger seat.

"But—"

"No buts, hand me the keys Riggs," Murtaugh interrupted, holding his hand out.

Riggs huffed, annoyed but too tired to argue anymore and dug out his keys, tossing them to his partner, who barely managed to catch them. "Make sure he doesn't crash it. That truck and I've been through a lot together you know."

"Here, be careful would you? I'd hate to have to care for the _both_ of you later," Murtaugh called to Leo, throwing the keys over the car to Leo.

"Okay, okay, okay, promise. Meet you guys back at your house?" Leo yelled, walking a couple cars over to Riggs' truck.

"Yeah," Murtaugh nodded, and hopped in his car next to Riggs, who's rested his head against the cool surface of the window. "Let's go home."


	4. Chapter 4

Riggs was really pale and shaking like a leaf by the time they pulled up to Roger's house. He'd dozed all the way here; occasionally opening his eyes and catching some of the concerned glances Murtaugh's been throwing his way. He felt even worse than he did that morning; he was freezing, his head _throbbed,_ and he couldn't talk without his throat feeling as if it was on fire.

Murtaugh was going out of his mind with worry, even more so than before. Ever since he's known his partner, he's been energetic, and adventurous. Always poking fun at him and his old age, and making crazy but calculated decisions. But right now, Riggs was sitting here next to him quiet as a church mouse, barely moving, and that scared the veteran cop more than anything.

"Riggs?" he called out softly, as he parked the car in front of the house.

Martin grunted in response and pried his eyes open, rotating his head to look at his partner.

"We're here, think you can make it inside?" Murtaugh questioned, as Leo pulled in front of him and parked.

"Yeah," he breathed, trying not to strain his voice. Riggs sluggishly opened the car door and threw his legs out of the car. Pausing a second when he started to get dizzy and sway.

"Hey kid, you with me?" the question startling Riggs, who hadn't heard his partner come around the car and crouch down in front of him.

Riggs nodded, head bobbling around, cranking up his headache another notch.

"Okay then, let's go," Murtaugh reached forward and pulled a pliant Riggs up, wrapping his arms around the younger man's skinny waist.

Leo came up and walked alongside them, "Here give me they keys, so I can open the door, since you're helping him."

"Okay here," Murtaugh agreed fishing for his house keys and handing them to Leo. Once they opened the door and got inside, Murtaugh ordered, "Leo, go grab some medicine from the kitchen cabinet and a water, would you? Marty you want me to set you down on the couch or in the spare bedroom?"

"Umm…" he began throat scratchy, "The couch, but I want to brush my teeth first."

"Okay, let me help you get there," Murtaugh offered, turning them towards the bathroom, walking Riggs there and leaving him to it. Meanwhile, Roger busied himself by going to search for Leo and discuss a plan of action.

Leo was pouring himself and Riggs a glass of water. "You want some water?"

"No thanks, I think I'll have something a little bit stronger than that," Murtaugh started reaching in the fridge to grab himself a drink. "I'm worried, this is the first time I've known Riggs to get sick, since we've met last year."

"Wow, must have a strong immune system then," Leo rationed. "I mean I've been sick more times than I can count on both hands and feet—I get it, I'm old, but…"

"Yeah, he must be exhausted for him to be this sick," Murtaugh cut off his rambling friend once again. "The question is how are we going to convince him to stay in bed this whole weekend."

"It's definitely going to be a chore. I mean that kid's always going somewhere and doing something, to get him to sit down for a couple days and rest? That's a joke, unless he was physically unable to move..."

"You know—it's rude to talk about someone behind their back," Riggs interrupted, coughing, efficiently startling the two of them.

"OHH!" Leo yelped spinning around, successfully spilling his water all over the counter.

Murtaugh simultaneously turned around, hand reaching for his gun and another coming up to his heart, which was palpitating. When he saw it was just his younger partner, he let out a huge breath, "Man, what are you trying to do? Kill us old men?"

Riggs just grinned, leaning against the doorframe, observing them like a cat ready to pounce. If it wasn't for the white color adorning his face, the way he leans just a little too much of his weight on the doorframe, and the way he's holding himself, slightly hunched over as if he was in pain, you wouldn't be able to tell he was sick.

"What are you doing up? You're supposed to be resting on the couch?" Murtaugh scolded, ushering Martin out of the kitchen, Leo following with their drinks and the medicine, after he wiped up the spilled water.

"Well, I thought I'd see what all the commotion is. You know—go where the party's at," Riggs explained, voice breaking at the end due to the strain on his throat.

"Hey, less talking. More resting," Murtaugh commanded, pushing Riggs gently down on the couch, where the younger man relaxed into the cushions, looking ready to fall asleep.

"Here, here, here, take these," Leo handed the pills and glass of water to Riggs, who fumbled to grasp them.

"Yeah, take those first, then you can fall asleep," Murtaugh added, taking up residence next to Martin on the couch.

Riggs just grunted and complied throwing back the pills with a gulp of water, trusting his partner and his friend. He turned and laid his head down on the couch armrest and plopped his feet up on the couch next to Roger. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the TV and another of Leo's ramblings along with Murtaugh's steady stream of "Uh huhs" and "reallys." This was his _family_ ; they'd take care of his pain-in-the-butt self and always _attempt_ to keep him out of more trouble. They cared and he needed people to care about him, especially after Vicky's death.

Murtaugh placed his hand comfortingly on Riggs' legs, letting him know he would be here to watch vigilantly over his partner and that it's finally safe for him to let go and rest.

And rest he did.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please drop a comment on your way out. (:**


End file.
